


Deductions Love

by Katherin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin/pseuds/Katherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherin Sparks, uma rapariga de 24 anos acabou de voltar a Londres. Tem um incrível poder de dedução aprendendo com os irmãos Holmes. Ganhou também um pouco da sua personalidade. Será que ela vai ver o que os outros não conseguem? Será que tudo se vai repetir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Katherin Sparks uma rapariga de 24 anos, cabelo rosa originalmente ruivo, olhos verdes acinzentados, gosta de ler, ouvir música e violino e também gosta de cantar e dançar, é explosiva, teimosa, amigável e não suporta que a contrariem!  
Amiga de infância dos Holmes e um incrível poder de dedução.  
Mais chegada a Mycroft apesar dele ser bastante mais velho (37 anos) e tem uma grande rivalidade com Sherlock que tem mais 10 anos que ela (34 anos).  
Como será que vai correr a volta de Katherin a Londres e o seu encontro com os Holmes?


	2. Capitulo 1

Assim que eu cheguei ao aeroporto vi um carro preto á minha espera. Meu pensamento mais rápido foi: Mycroft.  
Dirigi-me ao carro e entrei cumprimentando Anthea e o motorista. Percorremos todo o caminho até ao clube Diogenes. Assim que saí do carro entrei, dirigi-me ao escritório de Mycroft e entrei sem bater.  
Katherin: Então como está o Governo Britânico?  
Sorri. Vi-o levantar-se da sua cadeira.  
Mycroft: Bem-Vinda de volta Katherin.  
Katherin: É bom estar de volta!  
Mycroft: Acredito que sim.  
Dito isto o telemóvel dele toca a indicar que recebeu uma mensagem.  
Mensagem ON  
Preciso da tua ajuda com o caso!-SH  
Mensagem OFF  
Katherin: Pela tua cara recebeste uma mensagem do Sherlock.  
Mycroft: Sentido de dedução apurado como sempre. Pediu-me ajuda.  
Katherin: Espera lá! Como é que é? Ele ajuda? Hahaha Acredito!  
Tão depressa como eu disse isto ele mostrou-me a mensagem. Juro fiquei parva! Pouco depois do Mycroft lhe ter respondido dirigimo-nos para o carro para irmos para Baker Street.  
Katherin: Mycroft tenho mesmo que ir?  
Mycroft: Sim!  
Katherin: Porquê? Eu não gosto dele! Nem nunca gostei!  
Mycroft: Chega dessa briguinha infantil! São adultos comportem-se como tal!  
Fiquei chateada o resto da viagem. Eu sou amiga deles (pelo menos do Mycroft) desde que era pequena e nunca gostei da personalidade do Sherlock! Arrogante acha que sabe tudo e isso irrita-me! No dia em que me fui embora ele disse-me que o meu poder de dedução era fraquinho! Eu já não gostava dele a partir dai passei a odiá-lo com todas as minhas forças e treinei muito o meu poder de dedução. Quero ver agora a quem ele diz que o poder de dedução é fraco! HUM!  
Chegamos e eu saí do carro contrariada, Mycroft percebeu isso e nem se importou. Subimos e ele bateu á porta, pouco tempo depois um homem loiro veio abrir-nos a porta. Ele é militar e voltou á pouco tempo da guerra, Afeganistão acredito. Tirei o meu telemóvel do bolso e reparei que tinha o dia e a hora trocados, deve ter sido quando me caiu.  
Katherin: Mycroft empresta-me o teu telemóvel para acertar o meu.  
Só um pormenor, eu estava atrás do Mycroft e o Sherlock ainda não me tinha visto.  
Sherlock: Essa voz! Katherin!  
Saí de trás do Mycroft e apareci-lhe á frente.  
Katherin: Não paspalho é o fantasma dela!  
Sherlock: Quem me dera! Assim já não tinha que aturar o feitio dela!  
Katherin: Como é que é?  
Mycroft: O amor entre vocês os dois espanta-me! Desculpa Katherin mas deixei o telemóvel no carro!  
Bufei e sentei-me irritada num dos sofás que lá havia.  
?: Acredito que ainda não nos conhecemos. Sou John Watson companheiro de apartamento do Sherlock. Tome aqui tem o meu telemóvel se quiser usar.  
Peguei no telemóvel e comecei a pensar: O telemóvel tem dois nomes gravados Harry Watson e Clara Watson, seguidos de 3 beijos que indicam que elas eram casadas. O telemóvel já foi da Harry, obvio que era uma mulher pois este telemóvel tem marcas de ter sido usado por uma e ela tinha problemas com a bebida pois perto da entrada do carregador está arranhada. Separaram se á pouco tempo e foi a Harry que deixou a Clara porque se fosse ao contrário ela teria mantido o telemóvel como recordação e também precisa de se manter em contacto com o irmão. ESPERA!...PARA TUDO!...O SHERLOCK TEM UM COMPANHEIRO DE APARTAMENTO? COMO ISSO É POSSÍVEL!  
Acertadas as horas devolvi o telemóvel ao John.  
Katherin: Obrigada e podes tratar-me por tu!  
John: Nada!  
Sherlock: Os dois pombinhos vão ficar ai a namorar?  
Katherin: Não Sherlock! Porquê? Tens ciúmes?  
Sherlock: Óbvio que não! Já me sabes dizer a história do John?  
Katherin: Já!  
Reparei que ele ficou surpreso!  
Katherin: Subestimaste o meu poder de dedução. Está mais afiado. Ele foi militar no Afeganistão, mais precisamente foi médico, tem uma irmã chamada Harry, provavelmente diminutivo de Harriet, que foi casada com outra mulher chamada Clara, foi Harry que deixou a Clara,deu também o telemóvel ao John para se manter em contacto mas ela não lhe pede ajuda provavelmente por ela ter problemas com a bebida. John tem também Stress Pós traumático o que inclui que ele vá a um terapeuta, já chegou a usar bengala e é melhor despedi-la ela á inútil, pois quem sai de casa para trabalhar ou está de férias vê nas ruas de Londres lojas e pessoas na sua vida, quem sai com Sherlock Holmes vê um campo de batalha e é por isso que eu te digo para a despedires tu não tens medo do campo de batalha, sentes falta dele! Queres que diga mais ou já chega?  
Sherlock: Já che…ga! Como descobriste isso?  
Katherin: Observando! Mas acredito que a maior parte tu já tinhas descoberto! O caso? Quero ir depressa para casa!  
Sherlock: Bem o caso é o seguinte…


	3. Capitulo 2

Sherlock: Bem o caso é o seguinte: Há uma semana, um homem veio ter comigo e contou-me a história da vida dele e como é óbvio a maior parte eu já sabia…  
Katherin: Deixa de te vangloriares sozinho e continua, salta para a parte interessante!  
Sherlock: Como eu ia a dizer, ele contou-me que os seus pais tinham falecido e que á cerca de um mês tinha começado a receber cartas deles.  
Katherin & Mycroft: O que há de complicado nisso? È só alguém a gozar com a cara desse sujeito.  
John: O problema é que segundo o Sherlock a letra das cartas e a letra dos mortos é igual!  
Espera lá! Essa parte cativou o meu interesse! Mortos que mandam cartas aos vivos!  
Mycroft: Katherin não te entusiasmes demais!  
Katherin: Porque qual é o mal?  
Mycroft: Nenhum!  
Katherin: Bem eu vou-me embora! Vou até a algum bar dançar um pouco!  
Mycroft: Vai lá! Vou pedir á Anthea que leve as tuas malas!  
Sherlock: Tu danças?  
John: Sherlock qual é o mal?  
Katherin: Sim Tens ciúmes?  
Sherlock: Não!  
Saí porta fora e procurei um bom bar nas redondezas até que encontrei um bastante bom chamado Dancing Station. Entrei e reparei que estava a haver um concurso de dança. Quando esta ronda acabou a rapariga que estava a ganhar virou-se para o público e perguntou.  
Rapariga: Quem é burro o suficiente para me desafiar?  
Shiii! Não é que a gaja tem vontade! Mas vai-se dar mal!  
Sherlock POV  
Eu nem queria acreditar que aquela peste estava de volta para me dar cabo do juízo.  
John: Em que tanto pensas? Naquela rapariga?  
Sherlock: Claro que não!  
John: Pois!  
Sherlock: Vamos sair! Preciso apanhar ar! Estar com aqueles dois na mesma sala stressa-me!  
Fomos andando até que entramos num bar chamado Dancing Station. Quando entrei não queria acreditar no que estava a ver a Peste (apelido que eu dei carinhosamente, ou não, á Katherin) a dançar e a cantar! E parece que ela se apercebeu que eu entrei pois riu-se para mim. Mas não pensem que era um sorriso normal, era um sorriso de escárnio! Maldita!  
Katherin POV  
Assim que eu comecei a cantar e a dançar eis que entra o Paspalho (apelido que eu dei ao Sherlock) viro-me para ele e começo:  
Katherin: I stay up too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say, hmm, hmm  
That's what people say, hmm, hmm  
Conforme fui dançando fui-me metendo com ele dava para ver que ele já começava a ficar irritado e o John ao lado dele começou a rir-se, mas comecei também a reparar que ele estava a ficar “com a barraca armada” e como é óbvio eu não podia começar-me a rir agora, esperei que a música acabasse e fui ter com eles.  
Katherin: Andam a perseguir-me?  
Disse isto num tom de brincadeira mas eu sentia que estava a ser realmente observada, decidi deixar isso de lado e picar o Paspalho!  
John: É Sherlock há aqui alguém que precisa de um banho frio!  
E pela cara do John ele que alinhar comigo!  
Katherin: É John! Está aqui um calor que não se aguenta!  
Sherlock: Vão dar uma curva!  
Tão depressa como ele disse isto deu meia volta e saiu deixando me a mim e ao John a rirmo-nos da cara dele!  
John: Eu jurava solenemente que ele não sentia estas coisas!  
Katherin: Ele é humano e isso é normal! Só nunca pensei que fosse ficar assim por me ver dançar!  
Continuamos a conversar e até bebemos alguns copos. Depois decidi ir para casa, assim que cheguei comecei a tossir e cheguei a tossir sangue.  
Katherin: Não…não! Não quero que eles descubram!  
Só tive tempo de sussurrar isto antes de desmaiar.   
Sherlock POV  
Assim que cheguei a casa a primeira coisa que fiz foi meter-me debaixo da água fria. Como é possível que eu tenha ficado assim só de ter visto a Peste a dançar? Sempre fui muito bom em suprimir as minhas necessidades humanas e vem esta rapariga estragar o prefeito equilíbrio na minha mente! AH como eu a odeio! Queria que ela não tivesse voltado!  
Assim que saí do banho dei de caras com o John. Tinha cara de quem esteve a beber e provavelmente foi com a Peste  
Sherlock: Demoraste! Onde estiveste?  
John: Estive a beber com a Katherin.  
E ele ainda tem a audácia de admitir? Maldita sejas Katherin!!!!!!!!!! Podias não ter voltado! Sempre me mantive longe de sentimentos mas ela baralha tanto a minha ordem mental que lhe desejo coisas más!!  
Narrador POV  
Mal ele sabia o que aconteceu com a Katherin…


	4. Capitulo 3

Katherin POV  
Assim que acordei preparei-me para ir ao médico, isto de andar a tossir sangue não é normal! Ando assim desde que á um ano. Assim que cheguei ao hospital esperei até ser atendida e para passar o tempo fui deduzindo sobre a mulher da receção: é casada mas trai o marido com um médico, provavelmente cirurgião, tem uma filha de 3 anos, é ambidestra, o pai dela batia na mãe, é a mais nova de 4 irmãos, gosta de mudar de telemóvel regularmente e o resto é chato. Pouco tempo depois fui chamada e não é que dei de caras com o John.  
John: Katherin?  
Katherin: John? Não esperava encontrar-te aqui!  
John: Eu também não! Bem, o que se passa?  
Katherin: Promete que não contas a nenhum dos Holmes!  
John: Prometo!  
Katherin: Tenho vindo a tossir sangue!  
John: Desde quando?  
Katherin: Á cerca de 1 ano quando ainda estava na Suíça a estudar Medicina.  
John: Credo! E nunca foste ao médico?  
Katherin: Não! Não tinha tempo!  
John: Bem vou marcar alguns exames para fazeres!  
Katherin: OK! Obrigada!  
Depois decidir ir visitar Londres. Fui ver a Tower Brigde, o Museu de História Natural, a London Dungeon e, não podia faltar, o London Eye. Quando dei conta já eram horas de jantar e como eu tinha combinado ir jantar com o Mycroft não podia faltar. Dirigi-me então a um restaurante chamado Angelo’s e quando entrei vi o Mycroft, o John e o Paspalho. Fiquei logo irritada.  
Katherin: Mike o que é que este está aqui a fazer?  
Mycroft: Mycroft foi o nome que me deram podias usa-lo todo por favor? Ele é meu irmão é normal eu querer jantar com ele!  
Katherin: Não, não é! Vocês os 2 nunca se deram bem!  
John: Anda lá Katherin! Senta-te e aproveita o jantar!  
Katherin: Ich denke, es ist mehr wie Folter!1  
Mycroft: Katherin! Não se usa línguas que as outras pessoas não conhecem para as insultar!  
Katherin: Ma io non sto insultando chiunque! E nessuno ha chiesto la tua opinione Mike!2  
Sherlock: Parem já com isso! Está a aborrecer-me!  
Katherin: 私は気にしない！3  
Começamos então a comer. Tem alguma coisa por detrás deste jantar! O Mycroft e o Paspalho não iam jantar á mesma mesa por vontade própria! AH! NÃO ACREDITO!!!!!!  
Katherin: JOHN! TU CONTASTE-LHES?  
Mycroft: Acalma-te! Sim ele contou!  
Assim que ele disse isto eu virei-me em direção ao John! Ah! Se o olhar matasse ele já estava morto e bem morto!  
Mycroft: Podias era ter sido tu a contar-nos!  
Katherin: Se eu não vos contei era porque não queria que vocês soubessem! Non credo!4 John eu pedi-te para não contares nada! Onde está o juramento que fizeste?  
John: Desculpa!  
Katherin: Jetzt entschuldigt nichts lösen!5  
Depois desta discussão levantei-me e saí porta fora!  
Sherlock POV  
Realmente uma cabeça quente! Mas o John também não tinha nada que contar! Continuamos a jantar e no caminho para casa o John começou a conversar comigo!  
John: Sherlock!  
Sherlock: Sim!  
John: Achas que a Katherin está muito zangada comigo?  
Sherlock: Pela maneira como reagiu é capaz que sim!  
John: Eu não a queria deixar zangada, apenas queria que se alguma coisa se passasse ela tivesse alguém com quem contar.  
Sherlock: Vai-lhe passar não te preocupes!  
John: OK  
Eu só não sei é se vai ou não demorar a passar-lhe.  
Katherin POV  
Depois de ter saído dirigi-me ao Dancing Station para beber alguma coisa e me distrair um bocado a dançar. Assim que eu entro vejo eu homem com cerca de 1,70 m, irlandês, cara de vilão, olhos castanhos e cabelo preto. Por alguma razão não consigo deduzir muita coisa sobre ele. Estranho! Muito estranho! Quando dou conta ele estava a dirigir-se para perto de mim.  
?: Será que posso oferecer-lhe um bebida? A prepósito chamo-me Jim. Jim Moriarty.  
Katherin: Não quero uma bebida, mas obrigada pela oferta. Katherin. Katherin Sparks.  
Sinto que devo ficar de pé atrás com ele. Fomos conversando e ele parecia estar muito interessado na minha vida e como é óbvio eu não dei muita informação.   
Sherlock POV  
De certeza que sei onde ela está! Deve estar naquele bar e já que o meu irmão me mandou ir busca-la. Ele deve achar que eu sou um cachorrinho para ir buscar quando ele quiser! Assim que entrei deparei-me com uma cena que me desagradou muito! Katherin a conversar com o Moriarty, mas pela cara dela já percebeu que deve ficar de pé atras com ele. Bom…  
Sherlock: KATHERIN!  
Katherin: Não grites que eu não sou surda! Que queres?  
Sherlock: O Mycroft mandou que eu te viesse buscar e levar-te até casa dele.  
Jim: Olha se não é o bom e velho Sherlock!  
Katherin: Conhecem-se? Bem não interessa! Podes dizer ao Mycroft que eu tenho a minha própria casa!  
Katherin POV  
Katherin: Conhecem-se? Bem não interessa! Podes dizer ao Mycroft que eu tenho a minha própria casa!  
Assim que disse isto recebi uma mensagem:  
Podes achar que tens a tua própria casa, mas já não! Vendia e todas as tuas coisas estão no meu apartamento!-MH  
Á qual eu respondi:  
Não tinhas o direito! E além do mais para é que queres que eu vá para o teu apartamento?-KS  
Para se alguma coisa acontecer poderes ser socorrida a tempo-MH  
Já sou adulta não preciso de alguém a cuidar de mim como se eu fosse uma criança!-KS  
Não sejas chata! Não andas a aprender demais com o meu caro irmão?-MH  
Credo! Meu Deus! Nem digas uma coisa dessas a brincar! Está bem! Mas aviso já que não vou por vontade própria!-KS  
Eu sei! Mas também não tens outra escolha!-MH  
Pois não! Tu facilitas-te muito o assunto! Estou a ir!-KS  
Que raiva dele! E como ele diz: “Eu ocupo apenas um pequeno cargo no Governo”. Claro! Pequeníssimo! Que quando está aborrecido permite guerras e quando está irritado derruba presidentes. Eu e o Sherlock fomos indo até ao apartamento do Mycroft. Os dois apartamentos do ultimo andar de um prédio com 7 andares, ligados depois da parede que os liga ter sido derrubada, reformulado, com 3 quartos, cada quarto tem 1 casa de banho e 1 casa de banho para convidados, uma cozinha americana vermelha e preta separada da sala de jantar e da sala de estar por um balcão, a sala de jantar tinha uma mesa preta, 6 cadeira também pretas com uma jarra com flores falsas vermelhas, a sala de estar tinha o sofá preto com almofadas vermelhas e brancas, um tapete branco á frente da TV, o móvel da TV era preto e a estante de livros que tinha ao lado era branca, o escritório tinha uma mesa e cadeira pretas, várias estantes pretas com os mais diversos tipos de livros e uma carpete branca.  
Mycroft: Por aqui!  
Indicou-me o caminho até ao meu quarto e quando entrei fiquei maravilhada. Tinha uma parede só de vidro, uma carpete preta, as paredes eram brancas como as do resto da casa, a cama era uma king size, preta, com lençóis pretos e um edredom vermelho, tinha também vária almofadas pretas, brancas e vermelhas a decorar, tinha uma mesa, uma estante e uma cadeira brancas, o armário era branco e tinha desenhos a preto e a casa de banho era toda em preto e branco.   
Mycroft: Gostas?  
Sherlock: Não dá para ver pela cara dela?  
Katherin: Gostei bastante mas isso não apaga o facto de que vendeste a minha casa sem permissão!   
Mycroft: Mas dei-te o quarto dos teus sonhos! Verdade ou mentira?  
Nisso ele tem razão! Eu sempre quis um quarto como este, mas custa-me admitir.  
Mycroft: Não tens que admitir, está escrito na tua cara!  
Ri-me. Como já era tarde, o Paspalho voltou para Baker Street e eu fui-me deitar, não sem antes ficar a admirar a vista de Londres. Assim que cheguei á cama caí num sono profundo.


	5. Capitulo 4

Katherin POV  
Quando acordei era bastante cedo, por isso fui á cozinha comer qualquer coisa e o Mycroft já lá estava sentado a comer uma fatia de brigadeiro.  
-Depois queixa-te que engordas.  
Fui até ao frigorífico e tirei um iogurte para beber.  
-E tu só bebes isso?  
-Sim. E chega bem, habituei-me assim quando andava a estudar.  
-Que belo hábito apanhaste.  
Sorri e fui-me vestir. Como fazia um tempo mais fresco decidi usar umas calças pretas com umas botas de salto e uma camisola branca com um quispo preto. Olhei mais uma vez para a janela do meu quarto e saí. Mycroft já tinha saído então eu fui dar uma volta por Londres e parei em frente á Scotland Yard. Vi um inspetor entrar. Hum…Casado, traído pela mulher com um professor de educação física, fumante mas usa adesivos de nicotina. Continuei a andar.  
Sherlock POV  
Assim que vi o Lestrade entrar olhei para ele.  
-Demoraste.  
-Eu sei desculpa.  
Tínhamos um caso onde crianças mortas apareciam depois de 2 dias de terem sido dadas como desaparecidas. E como sempre a Scotland Yard não consegui resolver e chamou-me. Se bem que eu tenho que admitir que também me estava a intrigar bastante. Recebi uma mensagem.  
Talvez devas chamar alguém mais irmãozinho-MH  
Não!-SH  
Porque não? Sabes bem que ela podia ajudar-MH   
Não sei se deveria. Se eu a chamar ela vai estragar a minha reputação…. De repente o telefone do Lestrade.  
-Inspetor Lestrade. Sim. Ok.   
E desligou.  
-Temos um novo corpo e cena do crime.  
-Mais um?- perguntou John.   
-Temo que sim.  
Ok talvez esteja na hora de eu a chamar.


	6. Capitulo 5

Katherin POV  
Prepara te para seres surpreendida- MH  
Quando recebi esta chamada fiquei um tanto ou quanto admirada. Estava sentada no sofá da casa do Mycroft, com apenas uma t-shirt comprida e descalça, quando a campainha tocou. Levantei-me e fui abrir a porta dando de caras com Sherlock, John e o inspetor da Scotland Yard que eu vi mais cedo.   
-Diz Sherlock. – olhei-o nos olhos.  
-Preciso da tua ajuda. –respondeu-me.  
OMG…Só podem estar a brincar. Quer dizer, Mycroft avisou-me.  
-Em que?  
-Num caso.   
Dei um passo para o lado para os deixar entrar. Voltei a sentar-me no sofá quando ouvi o inspetor perguntar ao John:  
-Quem é ela? Namorada do irmão do Sherlock?  
-Não inspetor. Sou amiga de infância dos dois.   
-Ah. Espera, como sabias que eu era um inspetor?  
-Fácil. Vi-o entrar na Scotland Yard e deduzi.  
-Deus…Outro génio com complexo de superioridade…  
Comecei-me a rir e o inspetor olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca.   
-Katherin Sparks.-apresentei-me.  
-Greg Lestrade.   
-Prazer. Precisam da minha ajuda no que?  
Sherlock pegou num ficheiro e deu-mo. Li-o no instante.   
-Diz me que a cena do crime está intacta, com corpo e tudo.   
-Não.  
-Oh Senhores…-suspirei- Mas fora isso está tudo?  
-Sim.  
-Ótimo.  
Levantei me e dirigi-me ao meu quarto para mudar de roupa. Vesti umas calças de ganga, umas All-Star brancas e baixa, com uma camisola preta e uma gabardina castanha clara. Agarrei nas chaves, no meu telemóvel.   
-Vamos?  
Saí sendo seguida por os homens. Passados 10 minutos chegamos á cena do crime e eu corri para dentro batendo contra um perito. Não me importei em pedir desculpa. Finalmente algo excitante estava a acontecer ! Quando entrei coloquei os meus fones e comecei a analisar a cena.

Sherlock POV  
Enquanto esperava que ela acabasse de analisar a cena do crime encostei-me á ombreira da porta. Lestrade olhava para a Katherin como se ela fosse louca por ouvir musica num momento como aquele. Deixou de tentar perceber por sis mesmo e inquiriu:  
\- Porque é que ela está a ouvir música?  
-É a maneira dela se concentrar. Sempre foi assim.  
-Oh…  
Então ela começou a murmurar a letra de uma música qualquer que ela estava a ouvir.  
-I feel like the DJ is my bodyguard  
You see the way he keeps me safe  
With the treble and that bass  
I feel free enough to party hard  
This dress won't go to waste  
Feel like I own the place  
V.I.P to to be the boss  
Tirou os fones. E virou-se para nós e começou a explicar:  
-A criança não foi morta aqui, se fosse existiria muito mais sangue. Como este edifício é abandonado devemos supor que qualquer um pode entrar aqui. A pessoa que deixa os corpos tem no mínimo, 1,75 metros e pesa cerca de 75 quilogramas, calça um 39. Tudo isto de uma pegada que há perto da parede. Parece ser um profissional mas sente remorso por tudo que se está a passar.  
-Porque? –John quis saber.  
\- Pelo facto de ter colocado o corpo com calma no chão. O corpo estava posicionado?-Lestrade acenou com a cabeça-Isso também seve de indicador. As crianças são crianças de família ou crianças de East End?  
-East End e famila.  
-Hum…Posso assumir que há bons computadores na Scotland Yard certo?  
-Claro.  
Katherin POV  
Depois de sairmos da cena do crime fomos para a Scotland Yard. Quando lá chegamos dirigi-me ao computador que me foi entregue. Que bosta…Sério que uma força policial tem computadores destes? Francamente… Levantei-me e fui falar com o Lestrade.  
-Francamente. Que computadores de merda que tu aqui tens Lestrade. Preciso do meu. SHERLOCK!  
Ele apareceu é porta do escritório do inspetor.  
-Preciso que me vá buscar o meu computador a casa do Mycroft.  
-Porque eu?  
-Porque és irmão dele William. Vá! Shoo!  
Enxotei-o para que me fosse buscar o computador. Espero que ele se limite a pegar no computador.


	7. Capitulo 6

Sherlock POV  
Francamente. Quem é que ela pensa que é para me tratar que nem um cão para que lhe vá buscar coisa. Que Raiva! Entrei no prédio do Mycroft, subi até ao andar dele e abri a porta para ir buscar o maldito computador. Este objeto não estava em lugar nenhum para ser visto na sala, nem na cozinha por isso só resta um sítio para ele estar. Entrei no quarto dela. Organizado. Como a curiosidade era muita dei uma vista de olhos pelo quarto e encontrei um diário. Eu não devia ler mas… Vou ler mesmo assim. Abri o pequeno caderno e logo caiu uma fotografia de quando eramos mais jovens. Eu lembro-me desta fotografia, foi no aniversário do Mycroft. Continuei a ler e cada vez mais me parecia irreal o que eu estava a ler. Quando acabei pousei-o onde estava, peguei no computador e voltei para a Scotland Yard.  
Katherin POV  
Santo Cristo! Será que demora assim tanto para ir buscar o diabo que um computador. Suspirei e comecei a girar na cadeira do Lestrade. Quando olhei com atenção vi o perito em quem eu bati na cena do crime e uma sargento. Nossa… É tão obvio que eles andam a aliviar o stress juntos. Dei uma gargalhada baixa e eles olharam para mim. Não quis saber já que o Sherlock já tinha chegado com o computador.  
-Endlich. Ich dachte, du getroffen worden war.1  
-Sabes que eu não entendo alemão Katherin.  
Entregou-me o computador. Olhei para ele nos olhos e analisei-o: passado uns momentos eu apercebi-me o porque de ele estar tão estranho. Só podia ser…  
-SHERLOCK! TU LESTE O CARALHO DO MEU DIÁRIO?  
-Eu…- ele hesitou- Li.  
\- Non credo che avete fatto queste cose Sherlock2. Sabes que eu dou valor á minha privacidade e tu fazes uma merda destas. Esquece.- levantei-me peguei no computador e comecei a andar para que ir embora.  
-Katherin!  
-Vas te faire encule!3 Desenrasca-te sozinho Sherlock e nunca mais contes com a minha ajuda.  
Depois disto saí porta fora e liguei ao Mycroft.  
-Mycroft…É…Não quero dizer por telemóvel… Manda vir a Anthea buscar-me á saída da Scotland Yard…Eu sei onde estás, estas no Diogenes…Por favor Mycroft…Sim…E arranja-me um bom livro para ler por favor…Obrigada.  
E desliguei. Não muito tempo depois, cerca de 15 minutos Anthea chegou para me levar para o Diogenes. Foi uma viagem sem grandes conversas, eu ia apenas a olhar pela janela observando as ruas londrinas. Quando cheguei ao Diogenes o Mycroft estava á porta á minha espera, conduziu-me até á sua sala privada e eu sentei-me no que penso ser o cadeirão dele.  
-Então? Vais-me dizer o que se passou para largares assim o caso ou eu vou ter que deduzir?- perguntou-me  
-Pensei que a regra que tínhamos quando eramos pequenos ainda estava em vigor.- suspirei- O Sherlock invadiu a minha privacidade.  
Contei-lhe tudo. Tudo o que estava escrito naquele diário. Chorei e muito e quando acabei de contar chorei ainda mais. Mycroft ouviu em silencio e quando me viu chorar tanto passou um braço pelos meus ombros e eu afoguei as minhas mágoas no ombro dele.  
Mycroft POV  
Como é que eu nunca soube disto? Vê-la assim tão frágil não é fácil pois ela sempre foi forte. Quando ele adormeceu no meu ombro eu lá a consegui arrastar para o sofá que havia na sala. Deixei-a a dormir e fui para uma pequena sala anexa. Eu tenho que falar com o Sherlock sobre isto, sobre o que ele fez. Decidi então ligar-lhe.  
M:Sherlock. Nós temos de conversar.  
S:Não posso. Estou no meio de um caso.  
M: Podes sim. É sobre a Katherin e o que tu fizeste.  
S: Claro que ela tinha que ir ter contigo. Sempre foi assim. Bebe chorona procura refugio.  
M: Sherlock!! Ouve bem: voltas a fazer uma coisa dessas e eu garanto-te que nunca mais arranjas trabalho na vida.  
S: Lá vem a ameaça. Sempre gostaste mais dela não foi Mycroft?  
M: Não. Tu é que és o meu irmão de sangue mas eu gosto muito dela sim. E vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para a proteger. E tu, voltas a fazer uma coisa dessas e estás tramado.  
Desliguei a chamada. Como é que ele pode dizer coisas como estas? Depois do que ele leu, devia sentir um pouco de compaixão por ele. Suspirei e voltei para a sala, sentei-me no meu cadeirão e abri um livro para ler.  
Sherlock POV  
Atirei com o telemóvel contra a parede com tanta raiva que eu sentia. Para o inferno com eles os dois. Eu não preciso deles e não. Eu vou dizer mal dela quanto eu quiser!!  
-Sherlock. O que foi aquilo que se passou á bocado e mais este teu pequeno momento de raiva?- John quis saber. Ah… Ele vai saber.  
\- É quando pessoas sem maturidade nenhuma correm para se esconderem nas saias de alguém e dá nisto. Aquela rapariga e o Mycroft podem ir para o inferno juntos que eu não quero mais saber. Agora vamos que temos trabalho a fazer.  
John ficou a olhar para mim enquanto eu me afastava em direção á saída de Scotland Yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Finalmente. Pensei que tinhas sido atropelado.   
> 2: Não acredito que fizeste isso Sherlock.   
> 3:Vai-te foder


End file.
